


Age of war p1, the starting war

by snowytraveler



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytraveler/pseuds/snowytraveler
Kudos: 3





	Age of war p1, the starting war

Chapter 1, the attack Calamity Ganon was defeated. Everyone was happy. But what was really still happening? Underground Calamity Ganon was plotting to send Dark Link back up to Hyrule. This meeting was under a Sheikah mine and purah heard everything. Demise was also good with the plan  
. The Sheikah told Zelda this theory and Zelda wanted to know more about the gathering in Lorule. She told king Rhoam and asked if he knew why Ganondorf was not at the gathering and King Rhoam answered, “Zelda, we did not want to tell you about this but, Ganondorf is sealed in a secret room in the center of the castle.  
Zelda quickly responded “Well then,take me there."  
The first strike was at a small farm village called Mabe village and Majora attacked. 23 people died in this strike. Another war quickly sprouted up and Hyrule saw the most Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos,and  
Wizzrobes that they have ever seen. The hylian soldiers were all fighting near necluda when Ganon striked on Hyrule castle. Chapter 1, the attack  
Calamity Ganon was defeated. Everyone was happy. But what was really still happening? Underground Calamity Ganon was plotting to send Dark Link back up to Hyrule. This meeting was under a Sheikah mine and purah heard everything. Demise was also good with the plan  
. The Sheikah told Zelda this theory and Zelda wanted to know more about the gathering in Lorule. She told king Rhoam and asked if he knew why Ganondorf was not at the gathering and King Rhoam answered, “Zelda, we did not want to tell you about this but, Ganondorf is sealed in a secret room in the center of the castle.”  
Zelda quickly responded “Well then,take me there.”  
The first strike was at a small farm village called Mabe village and Majora attacked. 23 people died in this strike. Another war quickly sprouted up and Hyrule saw the most Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos,and  
Wizzrobes that they have ever seen. The Hylian soldiers were all fighting near necluda when Ganon striked on Hyrule castle.


End file.
